


Chew Toy

by dominospice



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The boys are at it again, gadget eats pens, infidget, literally fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominospice/pseuds/dominospice
Summary: Gadget has a habit of chewing on things.Pens... random pieces of plastic... Zero's tail.... wait what?
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Chew Toy

**Author's Note:**

> here's your weekly dose of random infidget fluff ,,, my braincells have melted again thanks sibuya

“What exactly are you doing?”

The red wolf in his lap giggled, but otherwise stayed quiet, continuing to gently sink his teeth into the fluffy white fur of his boyfriend’s tail.

Zero had noticed in the time he spent living with Gadget that the wolf had a tendency to… teethe… on things. Usually random pieces of plastic, or the occasional metal thing (Tails had questioned the teeth marks on his wire grapple, but never gotten an answer.)

Most often it was the caps of just about every pen in the house, but it had just turned to something a bit… more than that, and Zero was still trying to process the fact that Gadget was slowly eating his tail fur.

“Am I edible now? I wasn’t aware that you were into that kind of thing.”

Zero smirked as Gadget suddenly spit the fur out, sputtering as his face turned the same color as his fur. He whined, pressing his face against the jackal’s chest, incoherently complaining. Zero gently rubbed the back of his ear, chuckling softly.

“That’s not fair. And NO, I am not into that, thank you.” Gadget’s muffled voice came from the fluff.

“All’s fair in love and war, dear.”

“So then does that mean I can resume what I was doing?”

“That’s not-“

Gadget grinned, half rolled over, and bit down on the end of Zero’s tail again, this time deliberately biting his skin rather than just the fur. Zero yelped, batting at the other canine, only to have him bite down a little harder.

“Are you not aware that your teeth are sharp? Stop that!”

“I know. But we’re out of pens.”

“Why am I the replacement?”

“Is ‘Because I love you’ an excuse?”

“If it was, you would have let me burn down Sonic’s house by now.”

“That’s not the same!”

“Yet eating my tail is the same as eating a pen.”

“You’re fluffier. And more fun to be around than a pen.” Gadget puffed out his cheeks indignantly, grabbing Zero’s tail again as the jackal tried to pull it away.

“I also do not contain ink that gets all over you when you accidentally make the pens explode.”

Gadget coughed slightly louder and more forced than a natural cough would get out of him, turning away even more to hide his blush growing once again.

Zero snorted, rolled his eyes, and reached over to tug on the tip of Gadget’s ear playfully,” And you say I’m the one with my mind in the gutter.”

“I didn’t- Shut- Shut up!”

“Whatever. What do I get for letting you consume my fur?”

“My undying love and affection for you?”

“You tried that excuse two minutes ago. Try again.”

“A bunch of hugs and kisses and cuddles?”

“Keep trying.”

“Custom made chocolate cake from Amy’s bakery?”

“Hmmmmm. Deal.”


End file.
